It has been found that the conventional way to hang clothes is to suspend them on a string or hangers suspended from a string thereby occupying a lot of space. Further, the clothes might be blown together, making them require a long time to be dried.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hanging device for drying clothes which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.